


蜜浆| 吉莱 |

by lisasn33



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Multi, 吉莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33
Summary: 是本文作者变态的极限，里番观看后遗症。慎入！慎入！慎入！年龄操作，吉29，莱17警告：莱因哈特男变女！！！不是双性是男变女！！！R18下流梗无逻辑，就是车。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

蜜浆|吉莱|

“正在接近观察点，报告异常，红胡子。”

“这个星系并没有特别之处，诺恩。”

吉尔菲艾斯回答道，他走向塔顶。横七竖八的尸体倒在红色的地毯上，枪掉了一地。镭射在瞬间击穿了心脏和头，相比这里的肮脏生意，他们死得并不痛苦。

一些打开的房间内传来尖叫，不过也很快低了下去。吉尔菲艾斯不在意，他有任务在身，击杀毒贩和人口贩子只是顺路。

塔的顶楼是个空中花园，黄金奢华的装饰带着老朽王朝贵族特有腐朽的气味。扛着加农炮的护卫队在下层已经被红发佣兵清干净了，但寻欢作乐的贵族老爷明显没有意识到这点。在红发男人踢开门时，那个高个却微胖的贵族老爷上身赤裸，正兴致高昂地往床上扑去。

红发男子的护目镜中跳出中年贵族的身份资料和恶性罪行，于是镭射光从身后击穿了贵族老爷的天灵盖。

吉尔菲艾斯皱了皱眉，他虽然以佣兵的身份活动，但他不是处刑人，只是旅行者。诺恩很少要求他强力介入某件事。

但是吉尔菲艾斯的疑惑只持续了几秒，他的视线瞬间被散在柔软织物里的金发所吸引。  


这是——

好像落入陷阱中的白色幼鹿一般，吉尔菲艾斯无法判断被绑缚着的金发少女的年龄，看起来好像16，17岁的样子，她金色的头发凌乱地散在床单上，好像露水上的晨曦，白皙的脸颊上带着遮住口鼻的面罩。穿着帝国军装，但黑色的外套已经被脱下，绳索缠绕在银黑的衣领上，将她的双手绑在后背，又延伸到仅着白衬衫的胸前，幼嫩的双乳被紧缚的绳子勒出了圆润小巧的形状，粉色的乳尖隐在衬衫下，却已经可以看到挺立的果实，她缩着身子，显然已经昏迷过去了，那绳子还在往下延伸——

吉尔菲艾斯不敢多看，他就着白色的织物将少女遮好抱起。

“找到观测点，带我回安全屋。”

红发男子说道，护目镜中的数据跳动几下，塔中的人造光瞬间全部熄灭，几分钟后，一场小型爆炸吞噬了塔顶。

————————

“她是谁？”

把女孩放在安全屋的床上，吉尔菲艾斯问道。诺恩准备的安全屋在闹市的地下室内，是一个简单的居所。虽然已到夜晚，但地上仍是嘈杂一片。歌舞，谩骂，斗殴的声音混在一起，吉尔菲艾斯头一次觉得命运之女可以选择更好的地方。

“莱因哈特·冯·缪杰尔，17岁，帝国军中将，其姐为目前银河帝国皇帝宠妃。三个月前执行秘密任务，至今下落不明。”随着诺恩机械性的女性声音，金发将官年轻却挺拔的身影被投射到墙上。

“那么年轻，但她是女孩？”吉尔菲艾斯惊讶地看着比自己小了十二岁的少年军官，这个星系的技术老旧，诺恩的信息不太可能会出现错误。

“观测点异常，正在上报，请暂时原地待命。”机械的女声发出最后一句话，投射在墙上的影像消失了。

一种不祥的猜想闪进了吉尔菲艾斯脑海中。

“糟糕。”

吉尔菲艾斯连忙掀开床单，被他包裹在内的女孩蜷着身，几乎是滚落到床单上——吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及给她松绑。

红发佣兵解开她的口枷，顿时一股幽兰的清香从金发少女的口中溢出，吉尔菲艾斯不慎吸入，顿时胸腔一热。或许是束缚缓解，金发少女无意识地挣扎着，纤长的睫毛颤动几下，苍色的眼眸忽然睁开了少许。

模糊双眼像是还无法对焦，但当她看见人影闪动的瞬间，吉尔菲艾斯抢先一步捏住她的下颚。

“你叫莱因哈特吧？不要害怕。”吉尔菲艾斯试着放柔声音——她刚才差点要咬舌。

掉进陷阱的幼鹿看起来十分虚弱，吉尔菲艾斯毫不费力就可以压制她的抵抗。

“是蜂皇，这个碎片区间怎么可能出现蜂皇？”吉尔菲艾斯一手揽着她，一边唤出诺恩的辅助，“即刻配置出蜂皇的解药。”

“蜂皇和其解药都不属于此观测区间，不可授权。”

“上报，此区间出现蜂皇。”

“信息上传，但解药不可授权。”

“缓冲剂总可以吧！”

“依据该区间已知生物碱，模拟缓冲剂完成。”

细微的萤光闪过，漂浮在空间中的圆球裂开，推出几颗药片。

吉尔菲艾斯干脆利落地含过一片，就着半口温水，吻上了金发少女的嘴唇。

可年轻的将官并不买账，她锁着喉咙，硬是不吞咽，细碎的呜咽声显得十分可怜。

“真是的，听话喝下去啊。”吉尔菲艾斯拿她没辙，混着药物的温水从粉色的唇间流下，顺着白皙纤细的脖颈，流到了白色衬衫上，透明的布料下隐约可见被熏粉的皮肤

这个少女——不，或者说这个少年——

吉尔菲艾斯把他抱在膝盖上，不由自主的顺着绳索往下摸索确认，覆盖着半截战术手套的掌心越过平坦细腻的腹部——

“已经被改造成这样了吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯轻轻扯住那延伸到莱因哈特双腿间的绳结，金发将官奋力并拢的膝盖随之抖动起来。

“啊……啊……”灼热的喘息从金发军官口中溢出，他原本虚弱，陌生的酸软更是让他的力气被卸了大半。

——但是蜂皇的效果不仅如此。

吉尔菲艾斯捧着他的膝盖，在对方微不足道的抵抗下拉开修长的双腿，他顺着绳子拉下包裹着小巧臀部的黑色短裤，白色的蕾丝内裤露了出来，细软绢丝的地方顺着莱因哈特的呼吸一颤一颤的，绳索延伸到里面。

红发男子忽然觉得气血上涌，在被他打穿脑袋的人之中，其中是否有人为金发军官穿上着令人羞耻的衣物，而又有几个人嗅到过，甚至品尝过呢？

怀着一个近乎无理的想法，红发男人并不算温柔的拉住绳索，忽然将塞在金发军官秘密入口处的物件拉了出来。

“呜啊……”那一瞬间，莱因哈特扬起白色的颈子，已经虚软的身子震颤不已，好像幼鹿濒死的抵抗。

瞬间，兰花的香气愈发明显了，吉尔菲艾斯将拔出的白色乳胶塞扔到一旁，管状乳胶内是中空的，里面的药物早就全部浸染到莱因哈特的体内。

一直从下面注入高浓度的蜂皇吧，为了维持改造的结果——这不是通过原始粗糙的外科手术，而是通过生物诱导，几个月内改变人的性别和体态。并不是属于这个碎片区间的生物技术，是外来物，到底是怎么流入到这里的黑市的？并且用在一个帝国军官身上？难怪诺恩会观测到异常警报。

“不……不要……”幼鹿无法抵抗地将额头靠在吉尔菲艾斯颈侧，这是莱因哈特第一次和吉尔菲艾斯说话。他用尽全力晃动肩膀，徒劳地想挣脱被绑在身后的双手。只是他抵抗得激烈，这种情况下，吉尔菲艾斯并不算给他松绑。

吉尔菲艾斯微凉的手指拨开颤颤巍巍的花瓣，在灯光下细细地观察起来，来不及收缩的入口全湿透了，但或许是浸润的时间长了，绯色上附着盈盈水光，已经被吸收到了不能滴下的程度。药物的香气混着兰香逐渐充塞整个安全屋。

吸入这个气味就算是我也会受影响吧，吉尔菲艾斯想，但他忽然变得不在意，于是也没有让诺恩制作阻隔剂。

“这里，被舔过吗？”

“啊啊……住口——”

“乖乖把药喝下去，否则我只能从下面喂你了。”

说着恶劣的话，年长的红发男子再一次吻上了金发军官的嘴唇，这一次，莱因哈特终于肯把药吞下去了，但吉尔菲艾斯觉得莱因哈特确实没力气了，并不是怕他的威胁。

吉尔菲艾斯揽住靠在自己胸膛上的纤细身躯，接吻时莱因哈特口中的兰香淡淡地掠过鼻端，连喂了两次药后，他又喂了莱因哈特几口营养剂。

莱因哈特靠在他身上缓过点劲，他费力的喘息，雪白小巧的胸脯在绳子绑缚下随着胸腔起伏颤动。

然而缓冲剂的作用有限，口服的剂量也不能过多，于是吉尔菲艾斯将莱因哈特放倒在床上，他换到另外一边，抓着对方细瘦苍白的脚踝，再次将莱因哈特并拢的膝盖弄开。  


“你说谎——！”回复了少许力气，金发军官气愤地想踢他。

“你被注入的量太大了。”

莱因哈特的力气自然抵不过年长的佣兵，被药物浸润的地方敏感得很，只是被佣兵蔚蓝眼睛看着，感受到灼热的呼吸靠近，便畏缩起来。湿漉漉的花唇被手指从两边按入，拨开，吉尔菲艾斯咬碎了药片，直接用舌尖顶了进去。

“唔——”莱因哈特咬住下唇，浑身的力气都用在忍耐上。但佣兵的舌尖一次一次地顶进去，甚至勾住内里，没几下子，莱因哈特的声音也开始守不住了。

细碎的呜咽和哭泣听在年长者耳中十分受用，舌尖的药物溶解后，吉尔菲艾斯还是不肯离去，他忍不住想听更多。

在以往的观测点线上，吉尔菲艾斯曾经听闻过蜂皇这类毒品。起源于非法恶劣的生化武器，原本想要改造出控制人群的女皇蜂，后因大批实验体全部死亡而终止，稀释并劣化成毒品后，成功率也极低。极少数存活下来的幸存者，寿命不超过两年。经改造过的人，在体液中会散发出类似女皇蜂的信息素，但是无法控制同类，反而会引发吸入者疯狂追逐，舔舐，占有，有极大的成瘾特性。

莱因哈特咬紧床单，双腿紧紧夹在佣兵颈侧，他踩着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，但他的力气有限，况且年长者的力气大得惊人，无论他怎么踢踹，对方锁着他的动作都毫无松懈。  


宽大的掌心捏着小巧圆润的一边臀瓣，吉尔菲艾斯一手捧起莱因哈特汗湿的腰窝，灵巧的舌头进入到更深的地方，陌生的感官一阵阵地沿着背脊上窜，消磨着金发军官的意志。他很快无法再做抵抗——

“呜！”随着一阵快意冲入头顶，莱因哈特喊叫出声，同时被蹂躏的内里一阵控制不住的收缩，吉尔菲艾斯感到舌尖被挤压，紧接着一阵春潮涌上口腔，清甜地像花蜜熬成的糖浆。

“啊……啊……”

收缩延续了几秒钟，莱因哈特的双腿无助地在佣兵手心下颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯却毫不留情地将之更加拉开，舌头卷住流出的蜜液，吻吮着吞了下去。

幼鹿的喘息伴随着细碎的气音，佣兵亲吻几下后，才抬起身，被他握着的赤裸大腿没了气力，虚弱地搭在床单上。吉尔菲艾斯将唇边的柔亮液体擦在指尖。

“分析成分。”把指尖的液体弹在漂浮在空中的控制仪上，吉尔菲艾斯命令道。

“正在解析，请等待。”机械性的女声响起，诺恩的辅助收回样本，光球再次封闭起来，银色的微光环绕住球面。

金发军官脱力地躺在床单上，她微张的唇间，蜜液顺着被咬破的樱红嘴唇流淌到了床单上，冰蓝的眼眸因为泪水一片朦胧，吉尔菲艾斯心里怜惜，于是捧着他脸庞，轻轻的吻了吻被咬出了血痕的嘴唇。

莱因哈特还没从高潮中缓和过来，因此也只能由着陌生的佣兵吻了去，被熏成绯色的肌肤从轻薄的白衬衫里愈发透了出来，朦朦胧胧地好看，小巧的的尖端隔着衣服挺翘起，有种胀痛的错觉。

“解析成果——”漂浮的圆球忽然报告：“最高稀有级别，警告：即将进入发育期。”

“什么意思？”吉尔菲艾斯皱起眉。

“资料载入中——”几道光屏闪现在红发佣兵眼前，大量的数据解析顺着光屏滚动，吉尔菲艾斯忍着躁动迅速浏览几眼，但还未等数据完全显示，莱因哈特的呜咽一下打断了他。

“——哈啊……什么？”

金发将官无助地绷紧被绑着的手臂，原本绑缚在白色衣物上的绳结忽然像活物一样窜动起来，压在胸膛中央的细长绳索陡然收紧，勒住肋下，小巧的双乳被挤压成更圆润凸出的形态，绳结末端竟然分化出更细的绳索，隔着布料扯住翘起的乳尖，向外拉扯。  


“啊——！”娇嫩的地方被忽然拉扯，莱因哈特猝不及防叫出声来。

吉尔菲艾斯一把抓住袭击莱因哈特乳尖的细绳，用力一握，伴随着滋滋的电流声，那段绳子被捏碎在佣兵的可以放出高电流的战术手套中。

“这是什么！”红发佣兵将被强电流分解的黑色粉末扔给分析器。

“生物型微型机器人，已写入飞米级别程序，无核心，独立运算，节点重组规律简单，强能量可破坏。”

——但是紧贴着人的皮肤要怎么能破坏啊！

吉尔菲艾斯捏住贴在莱因哈特胸脯上的黑色绳索，但他也不敢下狠力气扯下来，更不能用电击破坏。

被他扯断的地方发出几声滋滋声，端口抖动几下，竟然又长了出来。

“有再生功能？”

“并非完全的再生功能，只是生物细胞快速重组，存在本观测点的材料有限。”球状的机械辅助报告道。

“和蜂皇一样，不存在在这个观察点的技术。继续寻找其他方案！”吉尔菲艾斯恼怒地道，他找准时机，再次捏碎离开皮肤的绳索，只要逐步消耗掉材料，确实可以解决它。但是这样下去——

“到底又什么目的——”

红发佣兵口中满是自己未觉察的怒意，毕竟是生物型的机器人，被扯断几次竟然也学乖了，缠在金发军官的身体上不下来。

然而，仿佛是要解答佣兵的疑问，僵持几分钟后，绳索忽然再次动了起来，分化出的细绳猛然扯裂金发军官胸前的上衣，被绑缚挤压而泛起绯色的圆润双乳一下露了出来。

“不，别看——”莱因哈特羞耻地偏过头，但是黑色绳索贴着他的脖子，朝着绑缚着手臂的背部蔓延，他被迫扬起脖颈，一道粗绳被吉尔菲艾斯捏碎几次后，竟也顺着纤细洁白的颈侧蔓延过来，在莱因哈特来不及咬牙的瞬间横向套在细嫩的樱唇里，金发军官被迫咬着绳索，无法合拢嘴唇，只能从喉间发出难耐又羞耻的声音。

纤细的身体像弓一般被拉成柔韧美丽的状态，好像展示着供人观赏，天鹅一般优美的脖颈伸长了，露出脆弱异常的喉部，漂亮小巧的双乳颤颤巍巍地立在空中，撕破的衣物垂下，腰部紧致的线条被迫拉伸展露。绳索的力量足够大，缠在莱因哈特手臂上的绳索分出粗壮的几根抵住床，竟然将他整个人从床上抬到半空中。

莱因哈特的双脚被悬在半空，有几根分化出来的细绳从背脊上蔓延过来，顺着微红的腿根缠绕到白皙的小腿，一直延伸到纤细的脚踝上。

“呜——唔——”幼鹿的挣扎显得微不足道，细滑白皙的皮肤浮现出淡淡的红痕，他的膝盖被迫曲起，脚踝上的力道慢慢向手腕靠拢，一直到两股绳索接到一起。这样一来，他的被绑缚的双腿只能分开了，然而那绳索还嫌不够，竟向两边一扯，在人造光下，被佣兵吻过的娇嫩花朵微微敞露了出来，即便被揉弄了一番，却没有变成很深的颜色，反而像粉樱的花心。

挤压着双乳的绳结忽然也变得灵活，由于未受到立刻的阻扰，绳索再次分出细枝，绕上了嫩绯的乳尖。

莱因哈特下意识地摇头，他发出呜呜的求助声，金发如微风下的花粉一般晃动着。但时机未到，他还需要再忍耐。于是缠着乳尖的细绳再次轻轻扯动乳尖，伴随着激烈的呜咽声，缠绕在双乳下方的粗绳也在躁动，配合着拉扯乳首的律动按压起来。

圆润的双乳立在微凉的空中，又被细绳一松一紧的律动拉成十分可人的形状，仿佛可以随人采撷的青涩果实。莱因哈特浑身战栗，身体被展开的难忍和羞耻，逐渐被胸部满溢起的缓缓胀痛所盖过，那是极其陌生的感受，又胀又敏感，随着绳结的力道，好像有什么要喷涌出来——

“呜呜——！”

一道白色的乳汁从揉红了的左胸被挤出，一下飞溅到空中，又滴落下来，清甜的乳香不同于春潮中兰花的气味，而是更加浓郁，有几滴甚至落在莱因哈特的金发上。

金发军官被改造一位少女，根据解析的数值，他身体最终转化很可能不超过一周，自然不可能怀孕，或者哺乳，可蜂皇却可以直接刺激孕激素的产生，让那对初生的，娇嫩圆润的乳房产出香甜的乳汁。

嗅到乳香的气味，绕在左胸上的绳索贪婪地加快了拉扯频率，在可怜的哭泣声下，几道乳汁再次被射入空中，但很快绳索缓下动作，原本缠绕的绳结聚集上来，改变了形态，瞬间形成一个透明的管状物，那物体就像奶瓶，配合着蹂躏着左胸的环绳，莱因哈特胸脯分泌出的白色的乳汁被缓缓按压了进去。

于此同时，属于少女的花瓣被贴在秘处的细小的绳子从两边拨开，微凉的空气灌入，花珠从方才就被挑起拨弄，配合玩弄乳首的节奏，给予莱因哈特更多的刺激，绳索被输入的指令应该不会伤害采集体，但此时采摘的时候已经到了，缠绕在修长大腿上的绳索汇聚，立在空中，变成粗大的柱状物，嗅着被打开双腿间兰花的气息，准备进入。

由于无法合拢嘴唇，蜜液从莱因哈特口中淌了出来，泪水从他紧闭着眼角流下，他的身体仍然被感官所折磨，但他却像极了马上要被杀死的幼鹿。

——吉尔菲艾斯觉得自己能忍耐到现在简直是奇迹。

在绳索最大限度离开金发军官的瞬间，红发佣兵手中高热的钢刀几乎贴着白嫩的皮肤狠狠划过，电光石火间斩断了大面积绳索，瞬间切割的面积够大，生物型绳索的细胞再生和躲避速度有限，注入钢刀的特殊电流频率通过链式反应刹那间烧毁了所有的微型机器人。

莱因哈特从空中跌落，掉到了吉尔菲艾斯怀里。

吉尔菲艾斯终于松了口气，软在他怀中的娇小身躯十分虚弱，莱因哈特的双手刚刚恢复自由，无力地垂在身侧，他一动不动地靠着，吉尔菲艾斯安抚性地抚摸过他的背部，抬起他的下颚，安慰般地轻吻了几下，又含过营养剂，小心地喂了他几口。

如今可以确定有穿梭者将蜂皇投放到这个观察点。但之用在莱因哈特身上的人，或许并不一定想到他能活下来，但若他活下来，一个罕见的女皇蜂，他身上产生的珍贵琼浆，足以变成真正的武器。

“你已经进入发育期了。”

吉尔菲艾斯揽住莱因哈特薄薄的背，他的手臂环着金发军官，掌心还能半覆盖住依旧挺翘的小巧乳房。

“——你要做什么？”连续地折磨让莱因哈特的反应变得迟钝，他推着红发佣兵，方才被蹂躏而哭泣后，略显沙哑的声音还带着令人怜惜的尾音。

“不受到抚慰的话，你身上的信息素会扩大。”吉尔菲艾斯说着，他捧着莱因哈特的腰，让他重新紧贴到自己身上。

“你——”

“别担心，我会照顾你的。”

红发佣兵捏着金发军官滑湿漉的大腿，说道。

——————————

吉尔菲艾斯承认他迫切想要进入，因此他没来得及脱上衣。亲吻莱因哈特时，还挂着些许乳汁的柔嫩乳尖就磨在佣兵不算柔软的防御背心上，莱因哈特忍不住哭叫了声，吉尔菲艾斯才注意到。

他赶忙道歉，稍稍低头，把蹭红的荷尖含在嘴里，安慰般地舔了几下。

体位上的改变，让埋在紧致内里的器官朝内勾去，惹得莱因哈特又是一阵低泣。

他真的非常敏感，吉尔菲艾斯刚冲了一阵就撞开了春潮，紧缩的温热反应绞得吉尔菲艾斯头皮发麻。

作为旅行者，吉尔菲艾斯的身体素质不是这个碎片区间的人可以比拟，或许这对于初生的少女实在有些过分，莱因哈特接连承受了几次后，实在是忍不住哭泣的声音了。

“你！——你不要吸！”莱因哈特噙着泪水，抓挠着佣兵的后颈，胸部又麻又胀，被吮吸时，强烈的感官让他战栗害怕。

“不吸出来，会分泌更多，也会有人顺着气味找过来。”年长的佣兵一只手就可以揉住小小的乳房，他的手指夹着更加可爱的乳首，一边推挤着吮吸，将香甜的乳汁尽数吞咽。

“可是——呜！”

右边还未被彻底疼爱过的乳房也很快被品尝抚慰，吉尔菲艾斯环着莱因哈特的腰，干脆顺着吮吸的节奏撞击了起来。

莱因哈特被红发佣兵抱着晃动，像在海涛之上，吉尔菲艾斯进入得很深，又有种奇怪的踏实感，顶端狠狠刮过新开拓的地带，莱因哈特无法自已，内里不多时就抽搐起来，阵阵的兰香让他羞耻万分。

带着兰花芬芳的春潮和吉尔菲艾斯射进去的白浊混在一起，满了就会被挤出来，有几次吉尔菲艾斯捧着莱因哈特的腿弯，把他提起又按下，激烈的感官刺入心脏，逼得莱因哈特哭叫出来。

地下室内没有阳光，因此也不知道过了多久，期间吉尔菲艾斯给莱因哈特两次喘息的时间，也补充过水分和营养，偶尔球状的机械会传来提示——发育期尚未结束。

被吉尔菲艾斯舔吻时，莱因哈特不知道结束的征兆是什么，时间被拉长，甚至他觉得是否永远被抱在胸膛上，在海中沉浮。

等到最后一次，莱因哈特已经耗尽力气，他按着环在腰身上的手臂，维持着最后一丝意识，缩着腹部，要吉尔菲艾斯住手。

吉尔菲艾斯一时没注意到他的异常，他有力的手臂捧着莱因哈特酸软的腰部，从背后用力顶入——

“不要——！”

随着被熏得绯色的身体止不住颤抖，接着一阵暖流从他们连接的地方溢了出来，淡黄的清澈水柱射在白色的床单上，持续流一会，洁白的床单被大量液体打湿。

莱因哈特大脑一片空白，只剩下喘气的力量，室内安静了片刻，等到缓和之后，极力压抑的哭泣和喘息让莱因哈特白润的肩膀轻轻抖动起来。

吉尔菲艾斯就着结合的姿势，把莱因哈特重新抱回怀里，他让金发少女，或者是金发少年靠在胸膛上，轻声安慰他。

“没关系的，没事的。”他吻着莱因哈特金色的发梢，柔声抚慰。

“我叫你停下了。”莱因哈特把额头埋在手背上，生气的声音有明显的哭腔。

“是我的错。”

“拿出去。”莱因哈特推了推红发佣兵的手臂，他羞耻得无地自容，只想暂时逃开。

“还有吗？”年长的红发男人伸手拨弄了一下花瓣上的露珠，问道。

莱因哈特苍色的眼眸一下睁大了，他不敢置信地回头看向吉尔菲艾斯。

“释放出来就好，不要怕。”

“你胡说什么混账话！不要——”

年长的红发佣兵横过手臂，捞过莱因哈特的腿弯，分别搭在强壮的大臂上，两边手掌覆盖住小巧柔软的乳房，轻轻地揉捏起来。

“不，不……”莱因哈特慌了，吉尔菲艾斯却含住他的嘴唇和他接吻。

红发佣兵接着向前俯身，下身再次猛烈地撞击起来，莱因哈特抵抗不住他的进攻，双手抓在吉尔菲艾斯的手臂上，又被夺了呼吸，没冲几下他感官中的闸门失守，方才强忍回一半的尿意终于彻底失禁——

“啊啊啊——！”

被放开嘴唇时，金发的幼小白鹿可怜地在猎户手掌中哭泣哀鸣着，他来不及闭上苍冰色的眼眸，眼睁睁地看见随着吉尔菲艾斯晃动的动作，淡色的水柱断断续续地喷洒在空中，又落到床单上。年长的红发男子甚至恶劣地再晃动了几下。因为下面吃入阴茎，藏着的柔软尿孔被撑着微微露出，常年握枪的粗糙手指伸下去狠按了几下可怜的尿孔，硬要逼得莱因哈特再无保留。

在指腹无情地按压捏弄下，莱因哈特膝盖乱颤，又有几股细小的水被弄了出来。颤抖着释放的地方湿得一塌糊涂，温热过后有些微凉，但属于少女的内部依旧火热异常，本该羞耻到紧缩的地方，仍然被粗壮的武器撑开，透亮的潮液和尿液混在一起，湿哒哒地流到了臀下床单上。

短暂的失神过后，莱因哈特承受不了心里上的巨大冲击，无意识地低声啜泣起来。

吉尔菲艾斯稍稍放松握在手掌中，随着高潮的余韵还在轻颤的双腿，他怀中的猎物着实可怜，于是他捞起莱因哈特的腰，就着进入的姿势，将金发军官转了过来。

包含着安抚又爱怜细吻纷纷落在莱因哈特面颊和肩头，纤细的手腕抵在吉尔菲艾斯胸膛上，红发佣兵也不介意，他亲了亲少年的嘴唇，拉开遮挡的手臂，随着尿液和潮液射出同时，被他揉弄的乳尖也射出了甘甜的白色汁液，吉尔菲艾斯自然仔细地将之吻干净。

“让我看看吧，你全部的姿态。”年长的旅人在莱因哈特耳畔轻声说道。

莱因哈特肩膀由于哭泣暂时无法停止颤抖，他无力地闭着双眼，眼角下是好看的绯红。

埋在莱因哈特柔软内里的凶器再次斗志昂扬，当吉尔菲艾斯终于再度释放在紧致的内部时，莱因哈特已经在他怀中昏了过去。

————————

一旦回想起来，吉尔菲艾斯不得不承认他确实受了蜂皇的影响，但毕竟是他自找的，所以旅行者并不纠结。

他把莱因哈特放入盛满温水的浴缸中，温热的药浴能暂时为他补充一些体力。

“编号35897932，代号红胡子，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，你被解除旅行者的资格，即刻生效。”漂浮的圆球中忽然传来熟悉的女性声音。

——果然，吉尔菲艾斯反而松了口气，他温和地笑了起来，“我明白了，诺恩。”

“我很遗憾，齐格飞，你一直非常优秀。”诺恩的声音停顿了一下，“在旅行者中，你是一个好人，并且懂得控制得住分寸。”

“我并不后悔，诺恩。”吉尔菲艾斯蔚蓝的视线落在浴缸里，莱因哈特沉入可供人类呼吸的药浴中，并在睡梦中防备性地抱紧膝盖，柔软的金发轻轻荡在水中。

旅行者穿梭在各个碎片区间内，记录观察点和时间的轴线，可以依照一定的自主判断介入某些事件和人物，但是不可留恋于其中。

在抱起金发雀鸟的那一刻，吉尔菲艾斯就明白自己很可能要丧失资格了。

“这是最后一次对话了吗？诺恩。”他问道。

“不，你虽然永远丧失旅行者的资格，不可再回到主厅时间轴，但仍保有猎户的权限。”诺恩的声音罕见地带着安慰，“猎户红胡子，你要追查蜂皇被投入的事件，并保护好重要的异常观察点，此期间你仍然可以使用投入在此区间内的一切资源。”

“多谢你，诺恩。”

吉尔菲艾斯真诚地说道。

他站起身，猎户可以听见安全屋外围的闹市中，有大批人包围过来。

——是顺着莱因哈特散发的气息找过来的吧，吉尔菲艾斯转了转手腕和脖颈，他手中的黑枪发出几道滋滋的声响，瞬间填充完成。

正好，省得我去找你们。猎户沉下眼神，无论是谁之前碰了莱因哈特，只要把他们杀光就不会漏掉了吧。

————————

莱因哈特睁开眼睛时，模拟的阳光正好洒在柔软的布料上。在三个月的囚禁后，这是他的身体第一次恢复状态。

眼前的树影一晃一晃的，莱因哈特忽然意识到他被人抱在怀里。

“你醒了。”

头顶有声音传来，他抬头望去，第一次在阳光下见到佣兵的红发，好像在某个偏远星系特有的珍贵红宝石。

“放我下来！”几秒后，他挣扎起来。

”省点力气。”吉尔菲艾斯一手环着纤瘦的身躯，一边递给他一包营养剂，“把营养剂喝了，第二阶段发育期不知道什么时候会来。”

莱因哈特一愣，紧接着记忆如潮水一下全部涌了上来，苍色的眼眸露出不可置信的惊讶，如玉般的脸颊一片绯红。

在挣动间，他忽然呻吟一声，下体有陌生的触感碰到敏感的地方，器物并没有伸进去，仅仅是浅浅地卡在陌生的入口处。

“你！拿开！”

“不行，气味会散出来。”吉尔菲艾斯一本正经地说，他安抚的轻吻被莱因哈特偏头躲了过去。

佣兵耸耸肩膀，恢复气力的年轻军官就像林间跳跃的幼鹿一般可爱。

“你要带我去哪里？”沉默了一段后，莱因哈特问道。

“在地面上始终难以隔绝信息素。”红发佣兵止住脚步，在他们面前巨大的湖面发出轰隆声，水帘分开，一艘帝国宇宙舰队中将从未见过的，古怪构造的舰船缓缓升起。

“我们去宇宙。”

吉尔菲艾斯抱着他，走进了舱门。

END


	2. 蜜浆2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 压力大就又搞泥塑了，总之就是……我真是直男粉啊，搞泥塑怎么那么开心
> 
> 就是一些下流梗，请慎入

蜜浆2

金发年轻人轻巧地落在训练场上，金色的发梢像遥远恒星的余晖，吉尔菲艾斯看着他苍色的眼睛，冰层下是结冻的火焰。

莱因哈特喘着气，柔软的金色发梢沾了点汗水，贴在白皙的脖颈上。

他掂了掂手中的钢刀，一边调整着呼吸站起，优雅地像只猫。

“你又放水。”莱因哈特皱起秀丽的眉毛，看起来十分不满。

吉尔菲艾斯把他甩开时确实收了力道，红发的佣兵无奈地耸耸肩膀，“你的身手很不错，好过这个区间中的大多数人。”

“但是远远比不上你。”

莱因哈特盯着吉尔菲艾斯，不甘的眼神中混杂着好奇，好像打量某种奇怪的现象。

“我和你们不一样。”

吉尔菲艾斯温和地笑了。他有点想伸手摸一摸年轻人柔软的发顶，但莱因哈特可没有那么温顺，近几日他们的关系有所缓和，吉尔菲艾斯并不想惊动了他。

金发少年人穿着宽大的黑色上衣，衣服的领口松松垮垮地搭在纤细的肩膀上，露出大半的锁骨，衬得他的皮肤更加如雪一般。

吉尔菲艾斯礼貌性地收回了目光——宽松的布料落在少年人的胸前，勾勒出些许圆润的轮廓，晃荡的下摆盖住了短裤，软软地搭在大腿上，实在过于惹人遐想了。

“莱因哈特，不要总拿我的衣服。”吉尔菲艾斯无奈地提醒。

莱因哈特白雪般的脸颊立刻染上了薄红，“诺恩给的衣服都不能穿。”他闷闷地说道。

被点名的智能辅助滴地一声亮起了信号，漂浮球体中的机械女声发出不悦的抗议，“我所提供的补给完全符合这个星系的文化。”

“你提供的衣柜里都是裙子！”

“因为你是一位17岁的女孩。”

“我不是！”

年轻的中将炸了毛，他瞪着漂浮的球体，看起来十分想狠拍几下。

可是莱因哈特忍下来了，他收敛了气鼓鼓的表情，转身走出训练室。

吉尔菲艾斯忍着笑意，看着他的背影消失在门后。

“我虽然只是复制体，但我可是一个专业的辅助。”诺恩弹跳几下，强调道。

吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸鼻子，他们进入宇宙十分匆忙，诺恩给莱因哈特准备的房间——实在过度柔软了，好像是棉花糖组成的城堡，吉尔菲艾斯看了一眼就赶忙退了出去，莱因哈特更是连一步都不愿踏进。

原本以为少年军官要消沉一段时间，但莱因哈特的适应性这令吉尔菲艾斯有些惊讶。

从少年被蜂皇强硬地转化成一位少女，年轻的中将目前没有表现出过多的纠结，反而在身体稳定后马上开始了严格的体能和格斗训练。他多次向吉尔菲艾斯要求回到帝国军总部，只是碍于第二次发育期迟迟没有出现。

想到此处，红发猎户陷入了思考，蔚蓝的眼眸沉淀出某种复杂的颜色。

————————

莱因哈特在群星间醒了过来，宇宙飞船正在穿越一个密集的小行星带，虽然是宇宙标准时的深夜，但繁星的光辉落在他的枕边，好似穿过叶片的阳光。

他起身时感到了不自然的疲乏，血液在身体里变得缓慢，一股温热聚集在腹部下。

“怎么回事……”

金发少年按了按额头，他的舌头异常干渴，饮下了整瓶清水后仍然无法完全缓解。

胸口涨得厉害，碰到胸前时，陌生的柔软触感让莱因哈特慌忙弹开了手指——他一直忽视着身体变化，此刻感官却忽然清晰起来。

飞船外的星空刹那间模糊，唯有膝盖撞在地毯上的钝感绵长地传到脑海中。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

再次睁开眼睛时，他已经被挪到了床上，一双蔚蓝的眼睛正担心地看着他。

“我怎么了？”自己的声音听起来有些弱，金发少年皱起了秀气的眉头，他尝试着晃了晃脑袋，但昏沉仍然占据着他的思维。

“你要进入发育期了——”

“你说什么？”

莱因哈特再次问道，他看见吉尔菲艾斯的手背擦过鼻翼。

吉尔菲艾斯咽了咽喉咙，他又嗅到了芬芳的兰香，薄薄的气味十分清淡，可偏偏好像能渗到皮肤下，浸入血液中。

莱因哈特揪着胸口的布料，那原本是属于吉尔菲艾斯的衣服，黑色衣料勾勒出挺翘的乳尖，那儿已经被晕湿了，在灯光下显出更深的色泽。

吉尔菲艾斯呼吸一滞，所以他不喜欢莱因哈特穿他的衣服，金发年轻人总是在他的衣服下留下淡雅又摄魂的香气，丝毫不为他的忍耐力考虑。

“齐格飞。”诺恩飞了过来，球体发出淡蓝微光，接着一管白色的药物弹了出来，“记录中几乎没有蜂皇第二阶段发育的资料，何况我的权限受限，只能根据他的身体情况尽量缓解。”

红发佣兵只来得及飞快地扫了一眼光屏构成的数据，莱因哈特又在呼唤他了，少年人苍色的眼眸些微失神，吉尔菲艾斯俯下身，将芬芳的花香封在嘴唇里。

莱因哈特的手指绕过微卷的红发，他并不讨厌佣兵的吻，厚重温和的气息笼罩过来，好像动物间单纯的温存和安慰。除了长姐，金发少年天生不喜欢亲近任何人，或许在清醒时刻他会因为戒心推开红发佣兵，但现在他的理性被削弱了大半，于是他顺从地轻启嘴唇，让吉尔菲艾斯的气息浸染进来。

腿间些许的微凉没有激起莱因哈特的警觉，吉尔菲艾斯安抚般地吻过少年的脸颊和额头。他的手掌滑下，柔软的白色蕾丝露了出来，只是稍微掠过一眼，吉尔菲艾斯就差点失控。

莱因哈特应该是迫不得已才会穿上诺恩提供的内裤，是属于少女的可爱样式，白色的细绳系在形状美好的胯骨上，半透明的柔软蕾丝上点缀着小巧的蝴蝶结，柔软的白色丝绸如云朵一般，遮挡着细瘦双腿间的隐秘间隙。

花香不知何时变得有攻击性，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住伸手，拇指轻轻按了按那温热的布料，好似已经被莱因哈特自己弄湿了，细嫩的蕊珠被他浅浅地戏弄了几下，莱因哈特呜地一声收紧双腿，细碎的喘息从口中溢出，脆弱到令人失控的地步。

“莱因哈特，我要把药放进去。”

年长的佣兵在他耳边低语。

几秒钟后，当温热的掌心握住大腿时，莱因哈特反应过来了，缠绕着他的沉重陡然褪去不少。

被改造的记忆一下涌入，金发少年睁大了苍色的眼眸，他猛然挣扎起身，佣兵的手掌堪堪握住少年纤细的脚踝。

“不行，别碰我！”

“莱因哈特——”

吉尔菲艾斯试图安抚他，只是金发少年摇头，他推开吉尔菲艾斯的碰触，向床的另一边躲去，吉尔菲艾斯抓着他脚踝，压抑着将他硬拖回来的冲动——莱因哈特没有攻击性的行为已经是对自己的信任了。

正在僵持间，漂浮的球体发出轻响，几道微光环绕住房间。

眨眼间，一个熟悉无比的人忽然出现在房间另一侧，就好像吉尔菲艾斯在镜中的影像。

“诺恩！”看向眼前与自己一模一样的红发男子，吉尔菲艾斯不悦地皱起眉。

“我说过我是专业的，现在是特殊情况，齐格飞。”

“你应该被禁止使用时空折叠！”

“12小时，这是我的可控范围。”机械女声骄傲地说道。

“你犯不着对我有敌意。” 12小时后的红发佣兵说道，他上半身赤裸，看起来正像刚从浴室出来。

吉尔菲艾斯还是感到冒犯，莱因哈特的气息盈满整个飞船，他自然不想任何人闯入，包括自己。

后来者从后方按住金发少年的肩膀，莱因哈特侧过脸，他的惊异地目光扫过两个红发男子，“你们……”

“就当做是在做梦吧。”红发佣兵在少年耳边柔声安抚道。

——————————

莱因哈特不觉得这是梦境。

被握住纤细的膝盖一下被有力宽厚的手掌拉开，吉尔菲艾斯强壮的身躯挤进了他的双腿间。

莱因哈特本能地想伸手推他，可是手腕被后方的红发佣兵抓住，温热的轻吻落在白皙的脖子上。

他们的力气相似，沉稳强壮，是莱因哈特在无数次对战练习中无法撼动的力量。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！不要——”

莱因哈特的双手被拉上头顶，苍色的眼眸掠过自己腿间柔软的布料，金发少年顿时羞红了面颊，他确实没得选，只能用那样的内衣来遮体。

吉尔菲艾斯扯开蕾丝系带的举动称不上温柔，和红发佣兵出现前大相径庭，下一秒半遮半掩的柔软花瓣就落在了蔚蓝的眼睛里，灼热的视线让莱因哈特下意识地缩紧了陌生的器官。

“别——”

少年的颤抖的嗓音带着自己意识不到的请求，可是紧接着他眼前一阵阴影掠过，黑色的上衣被抓住他手腕的红发佣兵扯掉，莱因哈特还不习惯穿胸衣，小巧圆润的双乳一下暴露在灯光下。

“放手！呜——”

吉尔菲艾斯毫不留情地拨弄着娇嫩的花瓣，上涌的感官让金发年轻人发出幼鹿般的颤动，应激之下收紧的湿热秘境吸住了探入的手指。

“你都湿透了。”

舔舐他耳廓的佣兵说道，金发少年脸颊发烫，他想避开碰触，身后的男人放开了他的手腕，莱因哈特还没适应下体的碰触，柔软白嫩的双乳便落到了佣兵的手掌中，被挤压的酥麻伴随着微疼，一下把莱因哈特眼睛激得眼角湿润。

在他腿间吉尔菲艾斯眼眸深沉，他一把拉过少年大腿，捧起少年圆润的双臀，温热的嘴唇毫不客气地含住了盈满香气的入口。

莱因哈特咬紧下唇发出一声闷哼，又在勾起的舌尖狠狠地碾过花珠时发出呜呜的悲鸣，可怜又好听。吉尔菲艾斯架起少年优美的腿弯挂在肩膀上，莱因哈特用力想并拢双腿，但吉尔菲艾斯直接将他的下身抬起，雪白的腹部弯出好看柔和的曲线，少年苍色的眼眸此刻全都湿润了，恍惚间被迫看见他从不敢多瞧的粉色花瓣被吉尔菲艾斯含住舔弄。

“不要，哈啊……”

视觉的冲击伴随着舌头的入侵，莱因哈特挣扎得像落入陷阱的幼鹿，他勾起身，一手推着吉尔菲艾斯的头发，雪白的身躯却在男人的进攻下晃动不已。

后来的佣兵不甘被忽视，莱因哈特的后背往下靠在他怀里，属于少女的一侧小巧乳尖被他捏在指缝间揉弄，他抬起莱因哈特的下巴与少年接吻，少年白皙的颈子像天鹅一般扬起。莱因哈特被吻得喘不过气，胸前又被有节奏的拉扯着，默契般地配合着下体的舔弄，他承受不了，本能地反手勾住后方男人的肩膀，无助的修长手指插入柔软卷曲的红发中。

与他接吻的佣兵忽然放开他，却一口含住了溢出乳汁的粉嫩荷尖，叠加的刺激让金发少年瞬间哭叫出声，红发男子同时在他身上吮吸，交替的强烈感官直往脑袋上冲，就在他已经接近极限时，平坦灼热的腹部一阵不由自主地抽动，少年呜咽着，身体内好像松了闸门，兰香如花蜜般忽然溢出，一下涌入吉尔菲艾斯的口中。

几乎要过载的感官让高潮的余韵被拉长，莱因哈特浑身发软，吉尔菲艾斯将他的下身轻柔地放下，迷迷糊糊间莱因哈特见他的喉结微动，薄红爬上少年的脖颈，莱因哈特偏开视线，不想知道他吞咽了什么。

吉尔菲艾斯握着莱因哈特湿热的腿根，再次分开了少年高潮后乏力的双腿——细长的药物被推了进去，戳入柔软的敏感处。

莱因哈特地轻吟被压在小巧的嘴唇上，他有气无力地瞪着红发男子。

后来者托着少年单薄的背部，让莱因哈特靠在自己肩膀上，安抚地轻吻了几下无法抵抗的金发少年。

常年握枪的指腹略有些粗糙，他慢条斯理地拨弄着挺立的小巧乳尖，好像某种玩物一般，莱因哈特被他逗弄得无意识地发出粘腻的喘息，白皙的脸颊染上美丽的薄红。

放进内里的冰凉药物好似逐渐无法感知，莱因哈特正喘着气，吉尔菲艾斯却揽过他的腰，带茧的手指不轻不重地按了几下被舔舐蹂躏后的花瓣。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

莱因哈特微颤着唤道，他也不知道为什么要这样呼唤红发佣兵。属于吉尔菲艾斯的粗壮昂扬已经拨开娇柔的花瓣抵在入口处，男人浅浅地戳弄了几下，湿润的花心被撩地一阵缩紧，惹得莱因哈特溢出幼猫似的轻吟。

少年的手腕被抓着背到身后，纤细修长的指尖被迫握上同样的尺寸。

吉尔菲艾斯抱着少年小巧的臀部，昂扬直接贯入，被花蜜滋润过的幽径一下被撞开，强烈的感官直冲头顶，莱因哈特无法压住声音，身后的手指一顿乱抓，相同的硬挺戳在他的手心处，红发佣兵粗重的低叹落在少年后颈柔软的金发上。  
进入他的吉尔菲艾斯抬起他的下巴，吻住了少年的嘴唇，金发少年小巧的舌头被勾着，原本被压在唇间的好听声音被撬了出来。

吉尔菲艾斯的凶器毫不客气地顶紧蜜穴里，碾过柔软敏感的地方，莱因哈特被他弄得一晃一晃的，下意识的紧缩都被狠狠撞开。

抱着他后背的佣兵似乎有些不耐，红发男人一手锢着少年两只手腕，粗大的硬挺不间断地戳入少年细白的掌心，莱因哈特自然是握不住的，纤细如玉的手指打着滑。或许是不满莱因哈特的嘴唇被夺了，红发佣兵另一手再次覆盖住莱因哈特那对还挂着甜美味道的圆润柔软双乳，不轻不重地揉捏起来。

不知不觉中，金发少年无法压抑自己的声音了，吉尔菲艾斯放开他的双唇时，少年柔和甜美的喘息越发频繁。他的胸口又酥又麻，身前的男人又把他捅得一阵阵抽动，原先下意识的紧缩变得迎合一般的，吉尔菲艾斯也发现了这点，他捧起少年的窄臀，猛烈地进攻起来。

身后的红发佣兵抓了个空隙，他握住少年的下巴，从上方夺了莱因哈特的嘴唇。  
少年从模糊的泪水中看见他的眼睛，好似宇宙战舰降落时的海面，随时要将战舰吞没。

下身的感官一波波地往上冲，莱因哈特的下腹忽然一阵猛烈的痉挛，吉尔菲艾斯被蜜穴绞紧，他呼吸低沉捞起少年的纤腰更深地往里一顶。

“啊啊！”

失控的感官来得又快又猛，莱因哈特哭叫出声，他的金发轻扬，如玉般的脚趾蜷了起来，被揉弄地挺翘起来的小巧乳尖在微凉的空气中轻轻颤抖，被佣兵捏弄地射出了乳汁。

吉尔菲艾斯却狠狠地压过那已经收紧的蜜穴，气息芬芳的潮水被他堵在蜜穴里，莱因哈特感到埋在他体内的昂扬跳动几下，一股与潮水相反的精液贯入腹中。

吉尔菲艾斯射入的时间似乎被拉得绵长，莱因哈特的穴口被他塞得满满当当，竟是没有流出。

高潮后的金发少年陷入了短暂的失神期，他的双手被放开了，佣兵抱着他的肩膀，湿热的舌头轻轻卷过一侧的乳尖，被吮吸的感觉和高潮的余韵纠缠在一起，令莱因哈特的腹部微微颤抖。

搅在他体内的粗大柱状物动了动，少年失了力气地轻哼几声，吉尔菲艾斯低下头吻他，下身的热流变得温温的，吉尔菲艾斯轻柔地顶了一会，接着莱因哈特感到下腹的灼热忽然失了力道，好像吉尔菲艾斯从他身体里退出，湿漉漉的穴口发出啵地一声水声。莱因哈特的耳廓羞得发烫，但他的腹部被向后捞起，另一个粗壮的硬挺替代性地直接插了进去。

“呜……”

莱因哈特已经没有力气了，他身后的佣兵摸着他的下腹，再次顶动了起来。

被彻底开拓了一次的蜜穴变得柔顺，很快就被撞得抽动起来，后来者的动作幅度越来越大，少年被他弄出了哭腔，他故意只是扶着少年纤细柔韧的腰身，莱因哈特白皙的膝盖被顶得离了床，金发少年就像骑在红发佣兵的阴茎上一样，被一下一下地颠在空中。

这次换成前方的吉尔菲艾斯亲吻他的嘴唇，宽厚的手掌揉弄他的双乳，又低下头含住了肿胀的乳尖，

“别，啊！”

莱因哈特忽然意识到自己的声音中带着哭泣，他连忙咬着手背，此时后方的佣兵忽然用力地狠顶了几下，收缩颤抖的内里被狠狠碾开，莱因哈特差点惊叫出来，圆润小巧的乳房随着他的身体往吉尔菲艾斯口里撞。

吉尔菲艾斯舔弄的一边乳房很快溢出了甜蜜的液体，另一边被指腹夹着把玩按压，连续不断地射出细细的乳汁，莱因哈特羞耻极了，下身的刺激混合着成倍地往上翻。

“啊啊，不，吉尔菲艾斯……”不知不觉间，少年的求饶的声音从指缝间溢出。

“你这里，还没有吃饱。”吉尔菲艾斯摸向他湿热的下腹，声音低沉地柔声说道，“如果不在发育期驯服，就会变得贪得无厌，无法再被满足。”

莱因哈特无法明白吉尔菲艾斯的意思，只是他身后的佣兵提起他膝盖，少年的蜜穴被插出了粘稠的水声，莱因哈特被插得一声声地哭泣。他下身一阵一阵地收紧又被撞开，腹部热得不行，好像吉尔菲艾斯说的是真的一样。

莱因哈特无法判断时间，阀门失控的感官再次冲上来，身后的佣兵轻咬上的他后颈，灼热再次贯入莱因哈特的盈满兰香的幽径中。

肚子里好像被撑满一般，莱因哈特几乎陷入了短暂的晕眩中，他的腰部酸软，无力地倒在了两个男人中。

少年的喘息带着鼻音，或许很短的时间，也或许过了一会他才回过神。身后的佣兵缓缓退了出来，他住少年的细瘦白皙的大腿向上抬起，把他摆成趴跪的姿势。

稍稍回神的少年顿时羞耻万分，他的膝盖落在床上，臀部上翘，好像动物一样。他挣扎着想抬手身，但他的手臂还十分酸软，又被分开双腿卸了力道，隐秘的入口从两腿间微微绽开，佣兵从后面像观察一般地看着色泽漂亮的柔嫩花缝。

“放开我——”

“不夹紧会流出来哦。”

红发佣兵好整以暇地提醒道，他的手指拨弄着饱受蹂躏花瓣，刚才被撑开的地方还未完全恢复，微微颤抖之下挤出了些许液体。

“啊……”

花珠被略显粗糙的指腹捏揉着，莱因哈特低吟一声，白皙的面颊，“不要看！”

分不清是潮液还是精液混着从花唇处流了下来，顺着腹部缓缓流到胸口，汇集到微红挺翘的乳尖，汇集成晶莹的露珠，像透明的水晶般点缀在乳尖上。

金发少年羞得慌忙收紧腹部，穴口可怜兮兮地颤抖几下，无法阻止缓缓渗出的露珠。

红发佣兵忽然笑了，少年尽量用凶狠的眼神地瞪了他一眼，对方的手指却忽然插入那试图收紧的蜜穴中，莱因哈特呜咽着，晶莹剔透的蜜液沾满了佣兵的指尖。

“你看，都是你自己花蜜。”佣兵的嗓音低沉，“射进去的东西都被吸收了吧。”

“不是——”

金发少年下意识的辩解，但佣兵再次抬高他的臀部，露出的花瓣在佣兵的视线下颤抖不已，男人的唇舌直接覆盖了上去。

“啊啊——”

被翘着臀部舔弄的姿势就像母猫一样，莱因哈特试图撑起身，此时吉尔菲艾斯抓住他的双臂，少年顿时没有了支撑点，雪白的身体只能被戳入他穴口的湿热舌头弄得晃荡。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”莱因哈特抬头看向温和的男人，但眼神接触的一瞬间，莱因哈特怔住了。

——吉尔菲艾斯的眼神和身后的红发佣兵一样，宛如看着猎物的猎户。

吉尔菲艾斯靠在床头，他将金发少年的手反剪在背后，宽厚的掌心恰好握住少年两只手腕，他捏着莱因哈特的下巴，少年的身体柔韧，仰着颈被他深吻。

金色的发丝一晃一晃的，好像星光，莱因哈特被吻得泪眼模糊，下身的花珠被灵活的舌尖挑逗着，感官冲地他头皮发麻，穴口的蜜液又淅淅沥沥地滴了下来。往乳尖上流去。

少年圆润小巧的乳房被打湿了，高热的硬块忽然狠狠擦过敏感微痛的乳尖，莱因哈特的哭声被吉尔菲艾斯吞下，接着吉尔菲艾斯放开他，少年不由自主地低头看去，男人的昂扬正抵在他的双乳间，配合着身后的吮吸摩擦起娇嫩的乳房。  
金发少年的那对双乳如雪般嫩白，衬得粗壮的凶器有些狰狞，而且莱因哈特的乳房小巧，也包不住吉尔菲艾斯的尺寸。莱因哈特的手臂被抓着，根本没有着力点，上半身的重量像有一半被吉尔菲艾斯吊着，一半压在那灼热的性器上。

坚硬的顶端有节奏地戳弄着柔软的乳房，就好像吉尔菲艾斯有意要鞭打那对双乳一般，双乳被挤出了白色的乳汁，被阴茎的抽打出了汩汩的水声，那一道道刺激弄得莱因哈特不停地呜咽，下身的蜜穴又被勾出了甘甜的蜂蜜。

他身后的佣兵终于放下他的臀部，却又把斗志昂扬的凶器挤了进去。

吉尔菲艾斯的顶端也被溢出的乳汁弄湿了，他却完全没有要射精的意图，莱因哈特泪眼模糊地看向他的凶器，竟有些害怕。

吉尔菲艾斯忽然不再弄他了，他放开少年的手腕，莱因哈特已经乏力，险险地栽入红发男人怀中。

少年白皙的大腿被一下一下地磨蹭在柔软的床垫上，身后的红发佣兵插得他腹部阵阵收缩，吉尔菲艾斯却忽然伸手向下探去，带茧的手指勾住包裹住凶狠性器的可怜花珠，向外勾了勾，摸了几下被迫露出的柔软小孔。

莱因哈特打了个寒颤，下意识地搅紧内里，金发少年被吓得浑身颤抖，他连忙按住男人的手臂。

——吉尔菲艾斯玩过他的尿孔，上一次失禁的恐惧一下涌了上来。

“不要，不要，吉尔菲艾斯——”

金发少年像被惊吓到的小动物，几乎是哭着哀求了。

“怎么了，别怕。”吉尔菲艾斯温柔的吻着少年的耳廓，轻声说道：“上一次不是已经尿出来过了吗？”

“不，不要，拜托了，不要——”

莱因哈特轻颤地摇着头，璀璨的金色像花粉一般。

吉尔菲艾斯好像心软了，他吻了吻少年的嘴唇，没有再次玩弄那柔软的小孔，转而扶起莱因哈特倒在自己怀里，手指却温柔地按压住已经被撑得满满的内壁，挤了进去。

莱因哈特像可怜的小猫一般睁大苍色的眼眸，他无力地颤抖着肩膀。

“不行，不要进去。”

吉尔菲艾斯温柔地吻他的额头，此时他身后的顶弄好像变得温和，吉尔菲艾斯又撑开了一些，莱因哈特发出呜呜的柔软声音。

“会坏掉的——”

“我们不会伤害你的，莱因哈特。”吉尔菲艾斯的声音低沉。

内壁被撑开的极限感逼出了少年的泪水，吉尔菲艾斯的动作缓慢，他的亲吻没有停下，莱因哈特喘着气，股胀的感觉一直延绵到吉尔菲艾斯完全进入，终于到达了极限。

少年白色的胸脯起伏着，所有感官都向下腹汇去，两个吉尔菲艾斯把他撑得满满的，连呼吸时，敏感的内壁似乎能压到阴茎上的凸起。

被拉长的缓慢感官中，埋在蜜穴里的凶器开始缓缓动了起来，一开始还是小幅度的动作，莱因哈特被顶得失了神，他徒劳地抱着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，带着哭泣的清丽的声音一声一声地被顶出来。逐渐的，被塞得满满的内里贪婪地收缩起来，勾地埋在紧致内里的巨物也开始一前一后地向内开拓，感官的巨浪一波又一波地拍打过来，莱因哈特已经无法感知其他事物了，唯有埋在他体内的两股灼热，不断地冲击敏感的花心。

被打开的蜜穴被冲到了最深的地方，莱因哈特哭叫出声，他的下腹一阵猛烈的痉挛，无法使力的小腿跟着抽搐起来，那率先撞入的男人抱住他的腰，狠狠地插了进去，瞬间他的下腹几股热流交替着冲撞，潮液和精液混在一起，腹部像被射满了一般，有种微微地胀起的错觉。

金发少年苍色的眼眸变得涣散，他好像无力地漂浮在海面上，他的声音和他的意识都理他远去，唯有吉尔菲艾斯们轻吻他的嘴唇，安抚他，他趴在吉尔菲艾斯的胸膛上，湿软的蜜穴里仍然含着男人们的凶器，有时是一个人的，有时又是两个人的，吉尔菲艾斯摸着他腹部，说着他无法辨别的话语，好像真的要把那儿喂饱一样。

恍惚间他看着吉尔菲艾斯蔚蓝的眼眸，原来自己就是坠入大海的舰艇，莱因哈特闭上了眼睛。

————————

吉尔菲艾斯看着自己消失在几道蓝光中，他们的时空恢复了正常。

他轻柔地抱起昏睡过去的金发少年，莱因哈特蜷在他怀里，浑身都是粘腻的气味，兰花的香气混着另一种松木的气息，比起原先变得厚重。

“齐格飞，你不应该受到那么严重的影响。” 诺恩从打开的门外飞了进来，机械女声罕见地顿了顿，“你可是具有旅行者和猎户的资质。”

“我确实被影响了，又如何呢。”佣兵的声音十分冷静，显露不出任何情感。

“我还不能确定他的发育期是否结束，但你的责任是遮盖他，如果你已经有了成瘾的前兆，我需要重新评估你对这个区间的危险性。”

红发佣兵没有再回答，他稍稍停顿了一下，接着抱着金发少年走进了浴室。

2 END


End file.
